


Something Good Can Work

by ricekrispyjoints



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Flirting, Innuendo, Polyamory, Puns & Word Play, Speed Dating, Tropes, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: Caitlin and Chowder have always been open to a poly relationship, but not much has developed on that front. What better way to kickstart things than a charity speed-dating event?





	Something Good Can Work

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello enfin another fic from the fanfic trope mashup requests ! this one is for [ SexyDexyNurse ](sexydexynurse.tumblr.com) who asked for some farmer/ford with the tropes flirting under fire and did they or didn't they?
> 
> I admit i was a little stumped with this one, so while i didn't exactly follow the tropes, i hope you like it anyway ! 
> 
> shoutout to [ willdexpoindexter](willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com) for throwing ideas at me until one stuck lol
> 
> title from two door cinema club's song of the same name

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Chowder asks Caitlin, one dubious eyebrow arched up high.

‘This’ is a speed-dating event, hosted by the Samwell LGBT association.

“It’s for charity,” Caitlin says casually.

“Yeah… but couldn’t we just donate the seven dollars each?”

“What’s the matter, Chris, afraid of a guy hitting on you?”

“No!” Chowder replies blushing a deep red.

“Oh, I see. You’re nervous because you _want_ a guy to hit on you!” Caitlin laughs.

Chowder splutters, but he can’t actually refute it.

“Listen,” Caitlin says, “you’re smart, funny, and sweet. Several lucky guys are gonna get to stare at your adorable face for two whole minutes each. But there’s no pressure, alright? It’s just for fun.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

The organizers announce that the event is going to begin soon, and tell everyone that they should all have a sticker with their name and pronouns on it.

They then direct everyone to the long tables that are set up for the event, and an LED timer lights up.

“Okay, so for each person, you’ll have three minutes to chat, and then you’ll hear the bell ring, to signal that it’s time to move. If you’re on the left side of the table, you’ll stay seated, right side will move.

“Have a seat, and let’s begin!”

Caitlin gives Chowder one last smile of encouragement and goes to a different table. She figures she should let Chowder experience this on his own—she has to admit, it’s a little strange to have come to this event with your significant other, even if you’re open to dating other people.

The first few of rounds are fine.

Caitlin meets a guy named Jake who seems like he smokes _a lot_ of weed, and a girl named Amanda who spends the entire two minutes trying to convince Caitlin that they were in the same comparative art history class (which Caitlin has never taken).

The third round is with a guy whose name is so poorly scribbled on his name tag that Caitlin can’t read it, and he didn’t bother to introduce himself before awkwardly explaining that he sat at the wrong table because he’s only into dudes but he didn’t want to mess up the event by saying something.

They sit in awkward silence for two and a half minutes, waiting for the timer to run out.

Round four, though, seems promising.

Her nametag says Denice, but she introduces herself as “Ford”, and says she recognizes Caitlin.

“I actually saw you come in with Chowder, and then my brain made the connection to who you are!” Ford says enthusiastically.

“Ah, so you’re the new manager, then?” Caitlin says. “Those boys need some feminine influence, sometimes. The first time I visited the Haus, I thought I was going to catch a disease.”

“That’s not even a lack of feminine influence,” Ford deadpans. “It’s a lack of basic hygiene and common sense.”

“That’s… yeah, unfortunately. Still, I think it’s something college boys in particular don’t tend to learn because they’re still struggling with the reality of their mothers not picking up after them, or at least reminding them to pick up after themselves…”

“Toxic masculinity strikes again,” Ford agrees.

“From what I hear, Lardo basically kept them functioning. You’ve got a big load on your plate.”

Ford smirks. “Oh, that’s not the only big load I’ve got.”

The realization of what she just said seems to catch up with her as she slaps both hands over her mouth. “Oh, my gosh, that was probably _way_ too much for a speed date.”

Caitlin cracks up. “That was amazing, actually. You come here often?”

“Oh, see, now that wasn’t very original. Wow me, Caitlin. _Inspire_ me. I’m in theatre, you’ll have to better than that.”

“Oh, I need to put on the theatrics?”

“Better, but you’re still reaching.”

Caitlin eyes the clock. They have a solid minute and forty-one seconds left.

“Well, maybe it’s time you _volley_ back,” Caitlin tries.

“Ah, I see. The ball is my court, then,” Ford quips back. “So, do you like to serve or receive better?”

 _Damn,_ this girl is good, Caitlin thinks. But she’s not about to roll over and accept defeat just yet.

“Oh, I’m good at both, but I take direction very well. I hear you stage managers are good at that.”

“Absolutely. It’s what keeps people coming… to the shows.”

“Naturally. As a volleyball player, I have quite a bit of stamina. Think you can keep up?” Caitlin asks.

“I think I could be up for the challenge,” Ford says. “I’m well _equipped_ for any situation.”

“I have plenty of equipment, too.”

“I’m sure we can come to an arrangement of some kind,” Ford says. “Are you flexible?”

“Oh, very,” Caitlin says. “I’ve got a great stretching program, if you want some tips. Covers lots of positions.”

“That sounds quite useful. Tell me, which one is your favorite?”

Caitlin glances at the clock again. Thirty-three seconds.

It feels like an eternity and nothing all at once.

“Hmm, lunges are a good choice – helps you get down on your knees. But the spread eagle is a stronger overall stretch.”

“Can’t overlook core strength, though,” Ford says with mock seriousness. “Keep things tight, you know?”

“Oh, I keep it very, very tight,” Caitlin says, arching an eyebrow. “I’d be happy to show you sometime.”

“I’d be happy to take you up on that offer.”

“Well, you know where to find me, after all this,” Caitlin says, gesturing at the room around them.

“That, I do.”

With perfect timing, the bell rings to signal the end of the round.

There’s one more round before they have a break, and Caitlin can’t say she remembers much about the girl she talks with in that fifth date.

She was nice, but after the rapid-fire innuendo and puns with Ford, there was no spark.

They exchange vague pleasantries and small talk until the bell rings, and the organizers announce a short break before another cycle of five speed-dates will begin.

Caitlin finds Chowder, and listens to how his dates went.

He had several nice conversations, and got someone’s number, but he’s being a little coy about it.

“I had a few decent conversations,” Caitlin says casually. “And one really strong connection.”

“O-oh?” Chowder asks, surprised but genuinely interested, if his wide eyes and unguarded expression is any indication.

“Yeah, and you actually know her,” she smirks.

“Wait, who?”

“Ford, your manager.”

“Oh, Ford’s here? I didn’t even see her.”

“She’s great; I really like her.”

“She _is_ great!” Chowder agrees sincerely. “Wait, you really like her or you really _like_ her?”

Caitlin just arches an eyebrow and walks towards the snack table. “I’m gonna grab a cookie before the next round starts.”

“Wait, Caitlin!” Chowder whines, following her.

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell, Christopher,” she admonishes.

“Wait, you guys kissed already? In three minutes?”

Caitlin rolls her eyes and sighs. “It’s an expression, babe.”

“I know it is, but I thought it was for when you actually kissed someone.”

“I’m using it more… liberally.”

“Clearly.”

The announcers ring the bell and call everyone back to the tables to continue the next round.

The rest of the event, though, Caitlin can’t really find much motivation to pay attention.

In the back of her mind, she’s planning more volleyball and theatre puns, trying to come up with more innuendos or witty quips to launch at Ford.

 

_One week later_

Caitlin and Chowder are eating lunch at the cafeteria, happy enough to meet up with each other between classes that they can overlook the mediocre dining hall food.

Out of the corner of her eye, Caitlin catches a glimpse of a red hair band, and instinctually, she just _knows_ it’s Ford.

She turns to look directly at the flash of color, and sure enough, there she is.

She’s not too far away, so Caitlin calls her name, and gestures for her to come over to her and Chowder’s table.

“Hey girl,” Ford says when she’s closer, smiling slyly. “How you been?”

“Oh, like you don’t know how I’ve been.”

“It’s been a solid twelve hours since I heard from you; many things could have happened already.”

“Oh, I guess. Anyway, wanna have lunch with us?”

“Sure,” Ford says, setting her tray down and sliding into the chair next to Chowder.

She makes direct eye contact with Caitlin the whole time, and Caitlin holds it with a steady gaze.

Chowder looks more than a little confused, but Caitlin doesn’t acknowledge it.

“Uh, you guys okay?” he asks.

“Of course,” Ford says, finally looking away from Caitlin to offer a reassuring smile to Chowder.

Chowder furrows his brow. “Is there something going on between you two?”

“I just don’t _eat out_ very often,” Ford replies simply, but the waggle of her eyebrows suggests the answer is anything but a remark about Ford’s dining hall habits.

Caitlin ugly snorts.

“Was that a…” Chowder begins. “You know what? I’m just gonna eat my lunch, okay?”

“You’re a smart man, Chris Chow,” Ford says.

“Nothing gets by him,” Caitlin says.

“That’s what makes him such a good goalie!” Ford grins.

Chris lights up like a firework display, and Caitlin groans.

Yeah, she thinks, something good can work here.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> bamalama hope you enjoyed ! gosh i'm tired lol 
> 
> come find me on tumblr as [ ricekrispyjoints ](ricekrispyjoints.tumblr.com) if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
